marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Amazing Fantasy 15
Volume: 1 Issue: 15 Month: August Year: 1962 Credits Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Steve Ditko Colourist: Not Credited Letterer: Art Simek Cover Art: Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko Synopsis "Spider-Man!" Tijdens een demonstratie bij Algemeen Techtronica Labatoria Oost, wordt een spin bloot-gesteld aan dodelijke straling. Net voor hij dood gaat, bijt hij Midtown Hogere School student Peter Parker. Peter krijgt een paar "spin krachten": bovenmenselijke kracht en behendigheid, en de mogelijkheid om aan van alles te hangen. Zijn net gekregen krachten geven een manier dat Peter Parker zijn oom Ben en zijn tante May terug te betalen voor zijn opvoeding. Hij maakt een costuum en dingen om webben te schieten. Hij accepteert dan een offer om op tv te komen als de Verbazingwekkende Spin-Man. Maar zijn ware identiteit blijft toch geheim voor iedereen. Hij denkt dat hij rijk zal worden als tv-ster zo dat hij zijn oom en tante kan steunen. Na de uitzending laat hij een dief die geld van de studio heeft gestolen ontsnappen. Zijn excuus is dat achter dieven aan gaan is zijn werk niet. Een paar dagen later, ontdekt Peter Parker thuis dat zijn oom Ben is gemoord tijdens een inbraak en tante May blijft aleen achter. Door zijn spin krachten te gebruiken volgt hij de dief en neemt de moordenaar gevangen. Hij ziet dan dat het dezelfde dief is die geld had gestolen van de tv-studio en hij liet ontsnappen. Hij realiseert zich dan dat het zijn schuld is dat zijn oom dood is. Hij leert dan dat met grote krachten komt grote verantwoordelijkheid. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - First Appearance. 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) - First Appearance. *Benjamin "Ben" Parker (Uncle Ben) - First Appearance. *Flash Thompson - First Appearance. *Liz Allan - First Appearance(as a recognizable face in the crowd). *Sally Avril - First Appearance (as a recognizable face in the crowd). *Seymour O'Reilly - First Appearance (as a recognizable face in the crowd). *Mr. Warren - First Appearance. 'VILLIANS:' *Burglar - First Appearance. 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *Peter Parker's High School Classmates - First Appearance. *Maxie Shiffman - First Appearance *Crusher Hogan - First Appearance. *Security Guard (Unnamed) *Police Captain (Unnamed) *Police Officer O'Brien *General Techtronics Laboratories East staff Members 'LOCATIONS:' *Aunt May's House - First Appearance *Midtown High School - First Appearance *General Techtronics Laboratories East - First Appearance *A Television Studio somewhere in Manhattan 'ITEMS:' *Spider-Man's Web-Shooters - First Appearance ---- Notes *The scene in which the Burglar kills Uncle Ben can be partly seen in the flashback in Amazing Spider-Man #1, but is not actually depicted until Amazing Spider-Man #200. *In Amazing Spider-man #240, it is established that this story took place during Peter Parker's sophomore year in high school. Trivia *This issue also includes three back-up stories: **The Bell-Ringer! **Man In The Mummy Case! **There Are Martians Among Us! *The date on the cover (August) is one month earlier than the date in the indicia (September 1962) for this issue. *This is the final issue of Amazing Fantasy, which began as Amazing Adventures and continued as Amazing Adult Fantasy. Recommended Readings: *Spider-Man appears next in Amazing Fantasy #16. *The Burglar appears next in Amazing Spider-Man #170. *Ben Parker's funeral takes place in Spectacular Spider-Man #1. *A more detailed version of this origin story is told in Spectacular Spider-Man #60. External Links * http://www.alaph.com/spiderman/back_issues/af15.html * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/amazing_fantasy/015.html * http://www.samruby.com/AmazingFantasy/amazing_fantasy_15.htm ---- Amazing Fantasy Category:1962, August